(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for digital broadcast protocol conversion.
(b) Description of the Related Art
European countries and the Unites States have respectively adopted ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) and DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) digital broadcast standards, and hence they use different broadcast protocols for transmission of broadcasting programs and system information. As the broadcast protocol depends on the broadcast system, contents produced in a specific standard cannot be used in a broadcast system of a different standard in the case of full-scale digital broadcasts.
In a broadcast system of the ATSC broadcast standard, broadcast programs and system information including electronic program guide (EPG) information and channel information are transmitted by way of MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group) PSI (Program Specific Information) and PSIP (Program and System Information Protocol) based on the ATSC A/65 standard. Contrarily, in a broadcast system of the DVB broadcast standard, broadcast programs and system information are transmitted by MPEG PSI and SI (System Information) based on the DVB EN 300 468 standard. For conversion of the broadcast protocol between ATSC and DVB, therefore, PSIP, PSI, and SI tables have to be converted according to the system standard.